Glamour Magazine
by xperfectisboringx
Summary: Ziva bought a Glamour Magazine while she was at the store. She went over a couple of things, and had Tony looked at them. After eight years of marriage, they were still going strong from that magazine. Way better that the summary.
1. She Bought It

**A/N: I admit that I am trying to work on other fanfics, but I have had this written for a while now, and it was killing me not putting it up. I am just going to go ahead and add all of the chapters, since there is only five, and they are kinda super short.**

**What you are getting into when you read this fic; Ziva has been reading Glamour Magazine, she gets to thinking on ways she can improve her relationship with Tony. When they start doing what the magazine says, it totally helps them out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glamour Magazine or NCIS! So, Back off! Haha.**

**Ohoh, by the way, this is not the full chapter. This is just a filler to help your get into the other chapters.**

* * *

Ziva was laying on her bed. She had just got back from the store. Tony had been hungry, and she had to run out to buy more food for him. While she had been there, she had picked up the new release of Glamour Magazine. She figured that since Tony had been at work that day, that she would need something to do.

While she was sitting there reading the magazine she bought, she come to a page that explained different ways that people had keep their relationship strong. Her and Tony had been dating for six months, and they still had not had a fight, but as she read, she wondered if they should.

She had been reading Glamour Magazine all day, when Tony had arrived home. He had walked into the bedroom to see what Ziva was up to, but saw her laying there content. Tony had never seen her so calm when she was off from work. "Hey, Ziva."

Ziva jumped slightly. "Oh, hey." She smiled and layed the magazine down. "Did you just get home, or have you been there awhile?"

"Just a few minutes." He took off his tie, and layed down beside her. "So, what have you done today?"

"I went to the store for you. I bought you the food you had wanted. I was just getting ready to fix us some dinner."

"Oh, well it looks like I came home just in time." Tony chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Ziva. "What were you reading?"

"Something I picked up at the store. I just got it for something to do, but I really did like reading it."

"What was in it?"

"Things to keep relationships strong."

"Would we need that stuff?" He asked looking up at her.

"I do not know, but it would not hurt to try."

"I guess not." Tony sat up. "So, what does it say?"

She handed him the magazine. "While I am fixing dinner, you can read it. And do not start complaning." Ziva laughed as she kissed him, and got off the bed to walked into the kitchen. "And actually read it, Tony."

He chuckled. "I was planning on it, Zee-Vah."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know this first chapter is not that good, but the others are. You just have to bare with me. Let me know what you think! =) It always makes my day.


	2. The Fights

_**Glamour Magazine;**_

Chapter 1: The Fights.

One day, out of every week, we have a fight. Tony and I will disagree on something, and then tyrn it into a fight. Doing it, has helped our relationship. It had brought us closer together. We couldn't be more happier.

Last Monday, we fought over a cup of coffee. Tony was suppose to bring me a cup of tea, but they had accidently gave him a cup of coffee, but I blamed him. Even though, I knew it wasn't him, I knew it would be the perfect time for a fight.

That had been my favorite fight, because he had looked so innocent, and I gave in fast. We made up before Gibbs called him off of me.

Today, it was Friday. Almost a week had passed, and we hadn't have our fight. I thought we needed one at so. So, I set one up. Usually Tony was the one to start them, but I don't think he likes fighting with me anymore.

Tony had just cleaned his desk. The so-called, 'spring cleaning,' that he did every spring. I figured that while he was gone to the head, that I would mess itg up. I got up from my desk, and walked over to his. I had even un=plugged his computer.

I had hurried back over to my desk, before he saw me. When he had walked back in and saw the mess his desk was in, his face turned a shade of red I had never saw before. But, I knew I couldn't laugh. Not just yet, at least.

"Who did this?" He yelled out. Everyone agent turned to look at him. A couple had pointed to me. "Was it you, Ziva?" He walked over to me.

I bursted out laughing, "Thanks, everyone. I won't take up for you when you need it, either." Some had looked a little scared.

Tony groaned. "Ziva, why? I just cleaned it. And you know how bad I hate to clean." I laughed a little more, trying to make him really mad. I even added a snort. "It's not freakin' funny."

"I think it is." I replied. "I love seeing you get mad."

"But, why did you do this?" Tony asked again.

"Because..., we hadn't had out weekly fight." I looked down at my feet. "Remember, we do it every week. And it keeps our relationship stronger."

Tony tilted his head up. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I forgot this week. I'm just tired."

"I understand, Tony." I smiled. Wae always did make up fast. "Next week, you start the fight. I'm running out of ideas."

He laughed. "Okay." Thats when he kissed me. I always did love that make-up kiss.

At that time, Gibbs walked in. "You two, apart." We laughed, and broke apart.


	3. Compliment Each Other

_**Glamour Magazine;**_

Chapter 2: Compliment Each Other.

I always compliment her. Even on a bad day. I usually don't go one minute without complimenting her. I can really tell she loved it. And I can tell Ziva loves me. Everything about her makes me want to go crazy.

I don't know if she knows what she does to me, but she should know. I wish I could find someway to tell her that compliment, but there isn't enough words. If she only knew.

Ziva also compliments me. That really makes my day, so I can tell how she feels. It doesn't even have to be a good compliment. She could tell me that my socks look good, and it just makes my heart melt.

You would have never heard me say something like that before, but Ziva changed me. There is just comthing about her that drives me crazy, like I metioned before. I don't have enough words to explain it.

Today was not going very well, I had just got over the flu, we were stuck doing paperwork, and Ziva had been down in Abby's lab all day.

I couldn't take it another moment without her. I got up from my desk, and streched. "I'm going down to Abby's lab. Be back later, Boss."

Gibbs nodded, and I was on my way. I couldn't waite to see Ziva, to tell her how good she looked that day. As I stepped on the elevator, I saw Ziva standing there. She looked stunned. "I was just coming to see you." I said.

"Same here." Zva had pulled me into the elevator by now. "What was you wanting, Tony?" She asked me in that voice that made my heart melt. It was so full of emotion.

I stopped the elevator. "I needed to tell you something."

"Go ahead, Tony." She stood close to me. Almost touching. She now knew what she did to me.

"Everytime I hear you're voice, my heart melts. If you don't believe me, I wish you did. Your my everything, Ziva. I don't know what I would do without you." I got down on one knee. "So Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva smiled as the tears fell from the assassin's eyes. Her walls were down. "Yes." She said. I put the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ziva." I smiled. "And I shall compliment you everyday."


	4. Get Into Bed And Sleep

_**Glamour Magazine;**_

Chapter 3: Get Into Bed And Sleep.

It only happens on Sundays, when we're off. It was the moment when we were alone. When we didn't have to do anything, when we would turn off the phone. We wanted it to just be us, and only us.

If someone come to the door, we didn't answer t. If we forgot to turn off the phone and it rang, we didn't answer it. We would only be with each other on Sunday.

It mine and Ziva's alone time together. At work, all we got to do was stare at each other, until Gibbs caught us. I wish that we could stay home all the time together. I wouldn't mind it, and I really hope that Ziva didn't.

I remember when we got married. We only thought of each other. If felt as if we were the only to people in the world. Ziva had loved the honeymoon. We only did things with each other. I was glad I could make her happy.

The thing that brought us closer together, to keep us from going crazy, is going to sleep together on Sundays. It was the best time of the week.


	5. Laugh So Hard

_**Glamour Magazine;**_

Chapter 4: Laugh So Hard.

We would laugh over anything, not kidding. Tony has turned me into the biggest prankster. I couldn't believe it, but he has.

It use to get n my nervesm te way he acted. But now, I do not tink I could go a day without him pulling a prank. Even if it is on me.

I've heard emotions are apart of life, and I'm glad I did. My father would not approve, but I don't care, I do not consider him my father. He never deserved to be one.

That's mostly why I changed. I could not stand thinking about him. That's why now, I laugh over anything I can.

I remember when I pranked Tony, and I keep looking for him to get me back. He had pranked me when I least expected it. And I was happy he had got me back. He would have not been Tony if he had not.

I love hearing his laugh. And he tells me all the tme that he loves heaing mine. His laugh is everything to me. It is one of many reasons I love him.


	6. Even After All Those Years

**A/N: So, this is the end of the whole Glamour Magazine series. When the new one comes out, I might just make another one. Only if you would like to see one. Just let me know what you want to see. I always love making my readers happy.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. We all get it.**

* * *

Ziva smiled as she layed back on the couch. She looked over at Tony that was laying beside of her. They had been married for eight years so far. "I cannot believe that magazine actually worked. And to think we both thought it was just something they lied about."

"I know what you mean." Tony smiled. He kissed Ziva, softly. "All these years, and we have never had a problem."

"Do not say that. We will have something go wrong."

"Is my Ziva super-stitious?" He asked, laughing.

"No, but I just really do not want anything to happen to us."

"It won't." Tony whispered. "I promise."

Ziva smiled. "I am glad I can believe you."

Tony pushed Ziva down onto the couch. "Didn't you always?" He chuckled.

"Well, not all the time, but I guess we all do that sometimes."

"When did you ever not believe me?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Tony." Ziva giggled.

That night, they showed each other, how much they really needed the other. Ziva smiled as she thought about how the magazine had worked. After everything had been over, and they were being in bed, lying beside each other, Tony turned his head to the side to look at Ziva. "So, when is the next time you are going to the store?" They both laughed, and soon both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you all like it? I really hope you did. It took me a while to write, but it only took me a few minutes to post. =) Please review.**


End file.
